


Object of My Attention

by Rinkafic



Series: John Loves Rodney [14]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:24:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhm... thigh holsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Object of My Attention

Many people believed that Rodney McKay’s open hostility towards the military members of the expedition was a natural extension of his surly manner. In actuality, Rodney liked the military. It was the reason he chose to take the US government contracts over other, more lucrative offers from the private sector. If he gave up his work with the military, he would be cut off from one of his life’s greatest pleasures.

Thigh holsters. McKay loved thigh holsters, admittedly to the point of fetishism. He could have dressed quickly and vacated the Atlantis locker room in a third of the time he spent there preparing for missions, but he enjoyed lingering, as it gave him the chance to surreptitiously ogle the thighs of his military escort. Watching them strap on their gun belts and secure the fastenings around their thighs was very much like a reverse strip tease. He had started wearing his mission BDUs baggy as a defense mechanism, to hide his excitement. 

Within a very short time after arriving on Atlantis, Sheppard became the focus of McKay’s attention. He never backed down from Rodney’s snark; he was easy on the eyes and something about his slow drawl, so opposite of Rodney’s usual quick patter was fascinating. Getting Sheppard to talk became a game for Rodney, just so he could hear that drawl. Sometimes, he had to look away when Sheppard was dressing. His hands on his thigh holster were almost too much. 

When the day came that Sheppard couldn’t undo the fastenings after a mission because he’d hurt his hands, Rodney almost came in his pants as he crouched down to help his team leader undo the straps. He escorted Sheppard to the infirmary on shaky legs that day, leaning on the walls for support along the way. He tried to ignore the small bursts of light that erupted at his touch. Who knew Atlantis had mood walls? 

Desire escalated to want on the mission where Sheppard and Ford got involved in a Wild West style shootout with some natives on Planet Retro Earth #12. Ford dove for cover; Teyla gracefully took shelter behind a fence while Rodney ducked into an alley with Sheppard. Sheppard very calmly slipped his hand down and grasped his weapon, drawing it slowly as he scanned the threat and assessed the situation. Rodney could see the flicker of Sheppard’s eyes as he watched the road. If the situation were not life threatening, he might have been tempted to do something rash, like jump Sheppard and damn the consequences.

Things happened very quickly after that. One minute Sheppard was beside him, the next he was charging across the street, firing his sidearm. Rodney pulled his own weapon and looked around for someone to shoot at. Ford was making a racket with his P-90 and he could see Teyla occasional peeping out between the fence slats and firing off a short burst with her P-90. 

Rodney would swear later that time suddenly slowed; he saw Sheppard skid to a stop, then jerk as he felt the impact of the bullets, he was spun around by the force of the shot, and Rodney saw him still searching for a target, firing as he went down. Then time sped up, Teyla bounded from her hiding spot, taking down the two men that had been on Sheppard’s tail. Ford stood and fired at the last of them, up on the corner of a roof. 

His heart was racing as he ran to Sheppard’s side. He babbled incoherently as he felt for a pulse and started searching for the wounds as Ford and Teyla stood watch over them. Eventually, Sheppard’s hands batted Rodney’s away and he sat up slowly. The TAC vest had blocked the bullets, Sheppard assured him he was fine, just a little winded and sure to be bruised in the morning.

Blinking at him stupidly, Rodney let out a breath of relief that was half a sob. Not entirely aware of what he was doing, he clasped his hands to Sheppard’s cheeks and kissed him. 

Sheppard went still for a moment and then kissed him back. 

Later, after telling Sheppard about the mood walls, Rodney pressed a hand to the smooth finish of the wall beside his door to demonstrate. Chuckling with amusement, Sheppard trailed a finger along the wall, causing a sparkle of lights. Then he pulled Rodney into his arms and told him to keep his eyes open and watch out the window. 

Trust Sheppard to trump his paltry mood wall trick with flickering the lights of the entire city as he kissed Rodney passionately. But Rodney couldn’t fault the city for liking Sheppard better; after all, he liked Sheppard best of all. He sighed and leaned into the kiss. Rodney was very, very glad he had taken the Atlantis mission. He loved this fascinating place and at least one of the people in it.

 

The End


End file.
